What happened?
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: He wakes up to see a completely different town. What really happened that resulted in their deaths? [Preview, sort of parody, Character deaths, please no flames]


_**A/N: **_**I finally finished When they cry! Even if I still need that other series, I already know how it ends ^-^ Why am I telling you? You'll see *evil laughter* Anyways, I just thought of this after watching the end...And it includes a twist (I think...) Well please review! As for the ending and reasons, I'll leave that to your imagination. **

**(0.0) My bro says Dipper died (0.0) He just said everyone, except Wendy (0.0)**

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction for Gravity Falls if I owned it? Just sayin'... I mean, do you think Alex sits and writes fanfiction for his own show...? (I would :P)**

* * *

My eyes flutter open, my vision slightly blurry. Once my vision adjusts to it surroundings. I'm in the middle of...ashes? No! This can't be right!

"What happened?" I stand up, rubbing my pounding head. Ignoring the pain, I glance at my surroundings. It looks like...a burned town. Wait, where am I? And what happened to this town?

"Anyone?" I ask out loud.

Silence.

I walk through the ashes. "Where am I?"

No answer.

Sighing, I continue until I trip on what I'm guessing is remains of a building. I stand up and nervously examine it. Wait it isn't remains of a building!

I scream, looking at the blood. I tripped on a dead body. I turn the body, so it can lay on it's back.

"Great..." I mutter, trying to find who it was. "I can't recognize, but I'm guessing the flames must have consumed him..."

I continue walking, each time seeing more and more dead bodies. I hope to find someone alive that can tell me who I am, where I am and most importantly, what happened.

"It must have been one powerful fire..." I think to myself. "If only I knew what happened..."

Continuing my search, I realize no one can be alive. But how come I'm alive? How did I end up in the middle of everything?

I keep walking, counting the number of bodies I find. Five turns into ten, ten turns into twenty. At some point, I lose count at 28. 28 bodies. I keep founding more and more, from most burned to a few in a pool of blood. Stopping, I inspect a blond girl, who looks around 12 or 13, in the middle of a pool of blood. It looks like she was stabbed, judging by the several stabs and cuts on her wounded body.

I shudder and continue. The more I walk, the less bodies I see, and I find myself grateful for that. I realize I'm walking towards what looks like a tourist site.

"Mystery Hack? That doesn't sound right..." That's until my eyes land on a fallen S. Not feeling in the mood to laugh, I give a small 'Oh' before I continue inside.

"Anyone?"

Silence.

"Is anyone alive? Can someone help me?"

Silence.

I sigh and look around. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in broken glass that is claimed to be 'Crystals'. The only thing I see is actually a glimpse of a blue pine tree.

Then I feel something hit me:

_"Don't do it!" Her cries are becoming louder and her eyes begin getting watery._

_"Please don't do it!" Another redheaded girl, maybe 15 or 16 years old, walks to her side. "Please Dipper! Don't do it!"_

_And all I can hear is screams and laughter._

I regain a small memory, it came to my head suddenly. I think I have a clue. Something tells me it's worse than it looks.

I continue my search, until my eyes catch a glimpse of another body. Sighing, I walk towards it.

It's a girl. A girl with long brown hair. With hesitation, I open her lifeless eyes. Deep brown. Why does it seem so familiar?

I observe, only to see the several stabs she has.

Shuddering, I stop and collapse to the floor, hearing screams. So many screams. Screans of people in the flames. Screams. Why can I only hear that?

_"Please don't do it Dipper!"_

_Growling, I respond with a "Why should I?"_

_"You're not a murderer! Please Dipper. Stop!"_

That girl. Mabel.

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because we're twins! I know you! "_

_"I decided! " I approach her with a smirk on my face. She backs away slowly. _

_"Please!"_

_I don't answer. Next I hear is screams. _

Did I kill her? No! I couldn't have!

_"STOP HIM!"_

_"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US ALL!"_

_"STOP HIM!"_

_The voices are approaching me. I continue running._

_BOOM!_

_An explosion is heard. I smile._

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_I burst into laughter as I hear screams._

_"I DID IT! I DID IT ALL!"_

I stand up laughing.

Everything becomes clear.

I'm Dipper Pines.

I'm the one who killed them all.

* * *

**O.o what did I just write? Anyways, this is a preview of a story called "When they fall" which is a parody of When they cry. I'm guessing you know who Dipper takes the place of...(Shiiii- never mind)**

**Besides that, I have no idea what I just wrote...and no flames. **

**This is a parody so it makes sense I guess.. **


End file.
